


even more tasks

by bigchompers, grapeRenegade



Series: Among the Stars, I'll Find You [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB Purple (Among Us), Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Purple (Among Us), Gote Shibari, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Breeding, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Other, Shibari, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, for the White story :), there's no dub-con here aside from the implied one with white, they fucked in electrical again no surprise there, we're going hard people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigchompers/pseuds/bigchompers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapeRenegade/pseuds/grapeRenegade
Summary: Three tasks will always be worse than one task. Especially in Electrical.But having to go through it more than once will always be worse than any task in that Graveyard.
Relationships: Black/Purple (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), White/Purple (Among Us)
Series: Among the Stars, I'll Find You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939474
Comments: 11
Kudos: 302





	even more tasks

**Author's Note:**

> fact!  
> i wrote this story after getting angry and pissy at a friend in discord since he blocked me and/or also he stresses me out sometimes but i can't just fucking SAY THAT to him because if i do he'll take it as an insult that he himself stresses me out and lemme just say that NO he doesn't stress me out himself osmetimes i can't listen to him vent  
> anyways this story is co-written by my admin also if you can't guess yet i hurt my ocs just to cope with my own pain

\---

"youre a fucking bastard and i'll choke you out one day for this."

"dont sound sus before you are sus purple"

"fuck you cyan"

"gladly"

\---

Black couldn't be any less amused by the situation he found himself in. White was supposed to be the one to handle Purple, and things went less than amazing; the other went full horny on him, leaving his fellow impostor in the dust to try and clean the mess up. He had to play it cool, of course, play nice and not give himself away to Purple, so he decided to play friends with the crewmate and head off to electrical with them. He pulled out his little tablet and checked out the map for a moment, before he put it down and stood there, waiting for Purple to handle the tasks they needed to do. He'd heard nothing but yammering from Purple, and considered getting rid of them for real this time, but too many people were passing in front of the door, poking their heads in, checking their maps, being too _nosey_! If this place was a graveyard an odd amount of people seem to be passing around in front of it.

"And then _nooo_ apparently after my last complaints, Cyan couldn't get it through that thick skull of his that I don't want to do Electrical! Fuck if it's unfair to the other crewmates, I'd like to see him walk in that graveyard and come out with all his limbs attached," Purple waved their hand around the air dismissively. They were extremely ticked off that Cyan gave them tasks in Electrical. Sure, it wasn't three tasks and only one, but it was still very straining on their energy and paranoia, especially after what had happened with them and White. They mumbled insults about the crew leader a bit more before turning over and moving to the back of the room to do the wire task.

They reached forward and popped the panel off to reveal the wiring of the Skeld hidden in the darkness, leaning forward and reaching around the shadows inside it to grab some spare unconnected wires and get started on fixing up the machinery. "What the hell," the mauve-suited crewmate rose an eyebrow underneath their helmet, "why are these wires so long? I could probably snap my neck if I tangle myself up too much in these things. Cyan needs better wire management..." They peeked over their shoulder at Black and tilted their head, "Black, can you help me out here? I don't really want to walk around looking like headphones left in a pocket."

Black didn't seem too interested in helping at first but after a moment of silence and the fact that he _knew_ they were staring expectantly at him, he slid his little tablet away and came over. He was, at the very least, glad to not hear any more about poor Purple getting a dangerous job in electrical. "Here; you've gotta undo to redo." He scooted Purple over a bit and started to unhook some of the wires in front, holding them off to the side with ease and motioning to the panel for Purple to continue. He held the spare wires up and away from the actual wires that needed fixing, an annoyed look behind his helmet resting on his face the entire time. As he took another untangled wire from the berry-suited crewmate's hand, he gazed at the rainbow strands smoothed out in his grasp. For a moment, Black only stared, mind starting to wander elsewhere until he blinked again. Suddenly, a thought, a devilish thought at that, turned over in his mind at the sight of the long wires. He eagerly licked his teeth behind his helmet, glancing at the door for just a moment.

It was quiet out; nobody seemed to be roaming around or planning to stick their heads in the room now. They must have all finally went off to do their tasks and are avoiding this exact room. Why the hell _would_ they want to enter anyway, this was Electrical, this was the Graveyard of the Skeld. Only dumbasses would willingly enter the room. Dumbasses and impostors, at least. Purple barely reached his shoulders and blended quite well with the darkness in certain lighting, so even if someone walked inside on his actions towards the other they wouldn't immediately see anything aside from Black himself. Meanwhile, Purple was doing as he instructed, carefully slipping out of a few knots and unknotting some wires in the process along with it.

The more that Purple unknotted, the more slack Black had to _work with_. He continued to unravel wires as Purple worked alongside him. "You know, I find electrical kind of relaxing. Nobody bothers you, nobody comes in and out unless it's from the vent, and it's got lovely corners to tuck away into." Purple made a half-assed sound that told the impostor that they weren't really paying attention at that point, mind too focused on work. Black whipped the cords softly with a nice little crack, pulling those last knots out with some ease. Then, he pulled the wires out violently and around Purple's ankles they went. With them secured, Black tossed the wires over a beam in the room and hoisted Purple up, to where they were hanging upside down by their ankles. 

The sudden change of gravity caused them to drop all the wires at Black's feet, giving him some more rope. A scream wasn't the word that would be used to describe the sound that had just left Purple's throat, it would be more of a shrieking yelp. They swung gently from side to side, creaks from the ceiling due to the sudden weight that their body pulled down. "B-Black- what- what the fuck-!" they tried to reach upwards to try and untie the wires, but they did not have good upper body strength. "But you know only dumbasses and 'impostors' come in here, right? Nobody with half a handful of braincells would come in here with only one other person," he laughed, voice now fuzzing much like White's through the receiver. Then, he paused, staring down at them.

"I saw White and you. It's not like you tried to hide it anyways," the alien intruder seemed rather amused with himself and the situation, reaching out to steady Purple's swinging. When they were steady, he even lowered the crewmate to eye-level with his crotch. "What was your goal anyways, huh? Seduce White into playing nice with you and your little buddies? Well, I'd like to see what you've got. I had to sit in the vents and that's not fair if you're trying to get 'impostors' to play nice. If you wanna let one of us have a taste of the bargaining chip, you have to let the other one have it, too," his other hand moved to grab at the hem of his pants, starting to pull it downwards.

"W-What- no- _no_ I- it wasn't me- it was White!" Purple's hands reached forward to try and distance their head at arm's length from Black's crotch. Their cheeks began to deepen in shade and flush with warmth. "Wait- wait but there was only us both in the room h-how did- you- Black- Black you're the other-!!" their eyes widened and that was when they started to struggle and try to pull away from the coal suited alien intruder upon the ship, writhing and attempting to move their ankles around to no avail.

Black didn't hesitate to snap his little tendrils from his body to grab Purple's wrists, a bigger tendril lashing out to grabbing ahold of that helmet. "Keep still, won't ya? You showed White some love, why don't you play nice with me to keep alive while he handles my dirty work, eh?" he chuckled. While the tentacle slipped the crewmate's helmet off with a clunk to the ground, right in front of their face stood call quite the dick. Well, the alien version, that was. "Especially since it aches so bad to not have anyone to properly breed. White gets _allll_ the fun."

Purple's eyes widened as mauve hair fell in accordance to the gravity. They began struggling almost even more, borderline on a desperate sense of fear. However, ever since the incident with the other alien, the crewmate's senses have still not recovered at full. That's why their face burst with a flush at the sight of the cock in front of them, their mouth slightly agape and beginning to salivate at the sight that greeted them. Black hummed to himself when he saw Purple's mouth fall open. He didn't even hesitate to hold onto the crewmate's hair with a tendril as he fucked deep into their throat without waiting. He brought a hand down and pinched Purple's nose closed, holding his dick in their oral cavity without letting them pull back or push away. "Squirm and squeal, piggy. C'mon." He moved his hips roughly as he encouraged Purple to struggle for him.

They gagged immediately, writhing on the spot and struggling. Words were attempted to be gasped out but it was muffled by the sudden violation inside their mouth. They yanked at the tendrils around their wrist, marinating in the feel of deja vu again and again. Tears pricked the corner of their eyes as they coughed and sputtered, choking and heaving around the cock that had just shoved its way into their throat. Purple is small and short, much smaller than Black at least, which their mouth which feels pleasantly tight around his dick.

Maybe White did have something going on...

Black decided he'd pull back and let go of Purple's nose, giving his dick a nice stroke with the coughing crewmate's saliva. They looked up at him, hazy eyed and with tears threatening to spill over." _Fuck_ , that was mint. I love how your little throat spasmed around my cock... White really went easy on you though," without another word, he grabbed Purple's throat with his hand and thrusted his dick right back into their mouth, started to roughly fuck their throat once more with pleasure-filled moans and curses under his breath. Purple would have begged for him to stop earlier but the alien cock was back down their throat already, gag reflex making all of it so much more harder. Muffled sounds of choking came from their lips, their tongue dragging over the dick involuntarily with each shove of his hips. Warmth spread throughout their body and Black could see their still tied up hands desperately reaching for the hem of their pants, as if wanting to provide it with friction. He could almost laugh; was Purple actually enjoying this type of treatment? Perhaps he wasn't rough enough.

With that, he decided to let go of the wires hanging Purple by the ankles, with little regard for their safety, releasing their wrists from his tentacles too. He got down on his knees by Purple and dug his claws into their pants, ripping it off with little regard. After he rolled their suit up to reveal their chest, he started to get fancy with the wires. First he tore off the binder before beginning to tie Purple up in a gote shibari pattern, specifically the Mount Fuji decoration of its variant. With their arms tied back, he looped more wires around their ankles, knees and thighs, making sure those legs stayed wide open all the while licking his teeth excitedly. He could feel his secondary abdomen mouth growl in excitement. Their breaths were heavy, thick white clouds puffing out of each exhale they provided. "B.. Black..? Pleas- please don't do what I know you're gonna do.. p-please don't kill me either- j-- just let me go and- and I'll shut up about all of this," Purple whispered out, shutting their eyes and looking away with a wavering voice. Strained panting caused the wires around their body to rise and fall with each breaths.

Black shook his head at Purple. "No.. no, I don't think I _want_ to, Purple. You're going to let me have my fun with you now. You get to be my little breeding partner, no matter how much you kick and scream." He reached out and flipped Purple over onto their stomach, legs spread, before he groped softly at the berry crewmate's behind. "I bet White's still got you fucked open too, doesn't he?" Tears slipped down their face as they gave a whimper. "P-Please," they shut their eyes tightly, "don't do this, Black.. don- don't do this..." The wires dug into their suit and skin, probably leaving red marks all over where they had touched. In this position, he could see their cunt. It was already slick, wet, even _dripping_ with their arousal.

His body split open to reveal the mouth which almost snarled in appreciation immediately at the sight. It began drooling at the prospect of what he was going to do, so much so that he loosened his own control and went feral right then and there. He pulled Purple close, the crewmate yipping in surprise as he did so, and roughly shoved himself deep into their eager cunt. Black gritted his teeth, shifting his hands to have a better grip on their waist whilst eagerly palming their ass. He wasn't the least bit considerate like White; he didn't let Purple adjust, and he didn't start slow. He immediately started to pound away at their cunt, growling right overtop of the poor being. The crewmate cried out, saliva slipping down their mouth and splattering across the ground. The downright animalistic and unfair pace that he had rocked their body on the ground, digging them against it. "Black- oh _Black_ \- fuck- Black please- I-I can't- slow down--!" they gasped, sobs wracking their voice, hair sticking to the back of their neck as they were essentially ravaged on the ground where the exact same thing had happened before.

Black grabbed the back of Purple's hair and pulled up, before he slammed their face down into the metal floor to disorient them. He even did a few times, just to make sure. Clang after clang after clang echoed through the room. As he pounded away at Purple's body, he pulled their head up and leaned down right near their head, chuckling with a voice that muffled itself with static and snarls, "I always wanted to do this to you, you little nervous wreck. Deep down I always wanted to bend you over and just shove my dick in that pretty little cunt of yours and hear you scream. You needed a real fuck to straighten you out, you're damn lucky that White had loosened you anyways." One final, loud clang as their head was shoved onto the ground. One last slam for good measure. He then kept Purple's head pinned now, holding them in place as he tried so hard to get as deep as he possibly could. Then, an idea hit him. With a sneer, one of his thicker tentacles, luckily dripping with saliva, shot deep into Purple's ass to assault their body even deeper, which made them even tighter in the process.

They screamed. Oh, did they _scream_. Their struggles were weakened with the attack to their head, but they were a resilient crewmate. They writhed, thrashed, struggled with what little strength they had in their body in an attempt to make it stop, but there was no use. They were smaller, Black's size swamped theirs with ease. "N-No- no more- please Black, I- I can't take it- no more, it's too much, too- too much-!" "I wonder how tight I can make you, **_bitch_** ," Black hissed, and it seemed a second of his tentacles writhered in to join. In and out they moved in opposite time to Black's hips, keeping a consistent, much-too-rough-for-a-regular-person speed. "I'm almost done. Keep whining, I'll get off faster," he growled deeply, the drool from that abdomen mouth definitely dripping down onto the poor crewmate below him, slicking their body up even more. If it wasn't obvious by now, the alien impostor had no regard on what Purple's pleasure would be, instead seeking his own with their body as a living fleshlight.

Will and strength slowly sapped away from the ravaged body. They tried to writhe, but it all felt heavy. Their body responded to Black's violations with a tight cunt that sucked in his dick as it thrusted inside and their ass squeezing around the, saliva-ridden tentacles. "Bl- Black.. no.. no more... please.... I-I can't.. take it any.. anymore..." they croaked out, their voice turning hoarse from the amount of screaming and crying they had done. 

Black's abdomen mouth lashed its tongue out, licking along Purple's exposed behind. "I'm so close, don't give out on me now," he bit down softly on his tongue as his hip movements got choppy as he drew closer to his orgasmic peak. "Are you ready to carry little impostors, you whore? Hmm? Aren't you excited for the privilege? Y'know, they consider me a 'leader' back at home, so you're damn well lucky I'm fucking you," he pulled Purple's head up once more so he could get a good look at their face. He bit his tongue a bit more at the sight of their teary eyes and open mouth. With a grin, he snapped, "fight a little more, I like to feel you clench." He groaned, his hold tightening onto Purple. All the crewmate had heard was 'little impostor' and the word that popped in mind was **_breed_**. Panic and fear lit up their eyes. That was enough for them to gasp out and manage to try and lunge away again, screaming with a dry throat, "NO- NO! NO, DON'T-- DON'T DO THIS- DON'T DO THAT PLEASE DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME I-I'LL LET YOU DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T- DON'T DO THAT--"

"Then do you want a nice little load on your face?" Black barked out a laugh, tilting his head. "Decide on it fast, I'm so, so close, baby... _fuck_." He grabbed at Purple's hips tightly, trying to slow his hips so he didn't cum right away. As much as he wanted to get Purple plump with little alien babies, he also wouldn't mind seeing Purple's crying face full of cum. "Face-" Purple answered almost immediately, "m-my face- I'll be okay if it's my face, just- just please not inside, Black." Their body tightened around him as Black slowed down. His pace made their sensitive walls feel the thrusts even more. "P-Please- just- not inside me, please-!"

The alien impostor smirked underneath that mask of his and gave Purple's head one big, harsh slam into the metallic floor of Electrical.

" **Wrong answer**."

That was then, when Black decided, he'd actually not at _all_ be nice! What a shame, sucks to suck. He picked up the pace; feral, rough, definitely rearranging Purple's guts as he snapped his hips up against theirs. Each thrust shifted Purple's little body, the groans coming from the impostor becoming more and more strained until-

"Fuck. Shit- hn-!" Black moaned out with a growl, pressing firmly into Purple and giving them a load deep into their cunt, and one right into their ass, pumping hot cum deep into them with the sole purpose of breeding... Yeah, that's it.

The sound tumbling out of Purple's mouth had it all. Lust, fear, pain, despair mingling into a cry. The feel of both his dick and tentacle emptying a thick, hot load of cum inside...

Their back arched, tears cascading their way down their face and onto the ground, causing more hair to stick to their face and neck. Their eyes rolled all the way to the back of their head and they went limp on the ground, gasping and whimpering pathetically as both of their holes dripped and leaked the alien intruder's thick load, even with both cock and tentacle still shoved inside. "B.. Black... wh.. why...?" their voice was most definitely pathetic now. "You know, you should really get to doing those wires, Purple... We're depending on you," Black huffed softly, trying to catch his breath as he came down from his orgasmic high. He didn't seem to want to answer the 'why', so he pulled away the dripping tentacles and let Purple lay there with his dick still buried in them. "Doesn't it feel so nice? So warm and cozy?" the alien chuckled out, a hand gently rubbing their clit and grinning when he saw them jolt.

A shaky gasp left their throat as they shut their eyes tightly. "N.. no.. I.. I feel so fucking.. gross... disgusted. I-I.. I..." it was like the truth and weight of what happened finally registered in their mind at full. Tears, once of pain now with a mix of their own shame, now began to fall down their face. "O.. Oh fuck.. no.. no.. this.. this didn't happen.. this.. this isn't real...."

Black pulled back out of Purple and adjusted himself to make himself look proper. He pulled his pants up with a hum, "must I do it all myself?" With that, he grabbed discarded wires from a bin and worked on the electrical wires while Purple had their little moment on the floor. He felt infinitely better now as he hooked yellow to yellow... red to red, blue to blue.... 

"Consider yourself lucky I'm even doing this for you, Purple. I'll even call your little friends to the room to help you out; see you like this," Black finished the wires and popped the plate back onto the wall, before he pulled out his tablet and shut down the power. He grabbed their hair, forcing them up to look at him. "I'm sure someone on crew has had the fantasy of finding a pocket pussy like yourself to be used here, after all." He leaned down, shoving his tongue into their mouth and relishing in the weak and pathetic struggle that he felt Purple still attempt. Then, he tossed them back down haphazardly.

As the room went dark, the whirring of the machines dying down and leaving Purple in their own shame as the sound of the vent opened, and closed behind the impostor. They still had more tasks to do after this...

**Author's Note:**

> hurts purple again
> 
> link to tumblr:  
> @emperor-grape-ships


End file.
